


Unspeakable Acts

by DemiCatra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Gods & Goddesses, But honestly they do this all the time at home, D/s, Daphne is a dominatrix apparently, Doggy Style, Dom Daphne Greengrass, Dominance, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femme Daphne, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Magical Statues, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with the tiniest bit of plot you can imagine, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/F/M, established triad, if you squint really really hard you might find a little bit of plot, light dub-con, pegging mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCatra/pseuds/DemiCatra
Summary: What happens when three of our favorites come into contact with a mysterious statue of an unknown Goddess recovered from an Auror raid? Unspeakable acts of course...(Please pardon my terrible pun.)Shoutout to In_Dreams and her fic Distance.(A) Because she's an amazing author and it's an amazing fic. [Seriously though, please go read her works! You won't regret it!](B) Because I was thinking about it and I'm pretty sure my statue idea came from her...very, very lightly anyways. Mine does VERY different things to those who come into contact with it! LOL





	Unspeakable Acts

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 19\. Ministry of Magic - Coworker Sex
> 
> A/N: I had an idea for another title but it involves the name of the Goddess and I honestly want to see if anyone is able to guess who she is! Please feel free to guess in the comments (: 
> 
> Secondarily, this is an established relationship and there are BDSM elements involved. The need to use it does not arise, but please know that all involved characters have safe words (and are willing to use them need be). 
> 
> Additionally, I've noted it in the tags, but it was pointed out to me that there is light dub-con here because of the statue. While these three would normally get up to such shenanigans at home, whether they would at work or not is up in the air for debate. Personally, in this AU, I think DG and DM would and that HG might under the right circumstances *shrug*. I wanted to point it out either way! <3

Hermione huffed a tired sigh and blew on her morning cup of tea as she waited for the lift to arrive in the nearly empty Ministry Atrium. The scent of bergamot mixed with lavender and honey wafted its way to her and she reveled in the bliss that it wrought. The late morning shift had its perks, less of a rush being one of them, but that didn’t stop her fatigue. 

She gently rested her tea on the ledge of one of the fake windows lining the hall. Reaching up with her wand, she removed the spell holding her hair in place so she could redo it correctly this time. She brushed the curls that had sprung free from her bun back behind her left ear and twisted her hair back up. 

“_ Capilli mansi. _” She slipped a few stray hair grips into the bun to help the spell along this time and turned her thoughts to that day’s work. 

The figurine from the Turnblood investigation was supposed to be sent down to their level this morning. She and her team had been elected to run further tests on it and research its potential uses. No one from the Auror Department had been able to determine what had caused three of the workers who’d come into close proximity with it to black out. 

Each Auror had been instructed not to touch the statue due to its status as an _ unknown._ Many witches and wizards in the DMLE, however, were former Gryffindors and known for their reckless tendencies. Beyond that, the figure was noted as “exuding” an aura. An aura of what kind, no one could say. Those who had worked with it closer, those who had blacked out, remained tight-lipped on what emotions it evoked. Their reports merely mentioned that it induced “strong emotions” within them before they lost their memory. 

It had been brought in with a series of other objects from the Turnblood estate--many of them Dark--others more...Grey. Yet, all of the others were identifiable. This one, this one defied understanding.

“Granger.” A distinctly male voice greeted her from her left.

She tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement but did not turn around, continuing instead to gaze at the closed lift as the numbers above it lit up and faded out. From the corner of her eye, she could see him trying desperately to flatten a wayward lock of his hair, oblivious to the fact that a black sock was clinging to the back shoulder of his robes.

“Hmm, Malfoy. Good morning. Running late, are we?” Hermione picked up her tea and took a small sip. She winced, it was still a bit too hot for her liking.

Malfoy cleared his throat but didn’t respond to her slight prodding. Instead, he pulled out his wand and waved it over his wrinkled robes.

One of the Floos near their end of the hall lit up. Out of the bright green flames stepped a prim and pristine Daphne Greengrass, somehow managing to look flawless in the dull blue robes they all wore as Unspeakables. Her hair was eloquently twisted into a chignon, her lips a bold crimson with a plum undertone that made her blue eyes stand out. As she walked towards them, her heels clicked and echoed across the Atrium.

When she came up between them she leaned in to give Hermione a brief, chaste kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, love.” 

A corner of her lips twitched and an eyebrow quirked upwards when she turned to Draco. 

“And good morning to you, as well, Malfoy.” Daphne reached out delicately and plucked the sock from his shoulder. She held it up gently between two fingers for his inspection before she made it disappear with a brief snap. A faint blush crept over Draco’s aristocratic cheekbones. “In a hurry, were we?”

The lift dinged, signaling its arrival. A flock of memos flew through the doors when they opened but no other employees or visitors entered or exited. The three of them entered the lift and Draco pressed the button for Level Nine. 

Once the doors slid fully into place and they started moving, Hermione broke into peals of laughter. 

“Have a little fun after I left early this morning, you two?”

“It was her idea! Besides, I made it here first.”

“Uh huh. Barely. I’m so very proud of you.” Hermione giggled a bit more. “I mean, look at you, Draco! It’s a good thing Patterson is away this week for field research and has left Robertson in charge.”

Draco blushed lightly and brushed at another wayward lock of his hair. Daphne merely smirked. Once the doors opened, she led the way to their shared office and the figurine that awaited them there. It sat upon Hermione’s desk beneath a series of glowing and pulsing containment spells. 

“So, where do we want to start?”

* * *

Hermione twisted her fingers in the discarded robes spread across the floor beneath her. Her eyes clenched shut, and writhed as she felt pleasure building within her. Her lover, whose head was buried between her legs, chuckled lowly, the vibrations running through her clit. Their tongue continued to circle the nub of nerves in an almost worshipful manner, driving her higher and higher towards oblivion and forcing whimper after whimper from the depths of her throat as she chased her release. But she couldn’t reach it. Not yet. It was just out of reach and she hadn’t been given permission.

“Mmm, yes, Draco. Keep licking her _ just _like that. She seems to like that doesn’t she, our pet?”

Hermione whimpered, her eyes still tightly shut, and felt fingers stroke lightly through her hair. She tried to speak but no words could come for the pleasure being wrought upon her and her voice fell from her lips without form. The hand ferociously gripped a handful of her hair and twisted her head to the right. 

“Open your eyes now, pet. Look at your Mistress. Look into my eyes and see who controls your pleasure.”

Hermione forced her eyes open and stared deeply into the azure eyes of the woman laying alongside her. Daphne’s pupils were blown wide with pleasure and her hand was between her legs as she lazily pleasured herself.

“Would you like something, pet?” Daphne purred, her ministrations between her legs continuing, speeding up ever so slightly as she spoke. 

Daphne released her grip on Hermione’s hair and trailed her crimson nails in a slow track down Hermione’s neck and between her breasts. She continued down until she cupped Draco’s jaw as he worked. She pulled back and patted his head cheek lightly.

“Such a good boy. Grip her tighter, now. Bear down. Mmm, maybe I should let you fuck her some more, like you did earlier.”

Hermione felt Draco’s fingers dig into her hips and more of his weight hold her in place. But, oh, how it sent her even higher. Hermione could see Daphne continuing to stroke herself as she watched them. When Daphne noticed Hermione’s focus on her, she dipped her hand southward and began to thrust in and out of herself. From the angle she was at, Hermione could _ just _ see Daphne’s fingers disappearing in and out of her pussy. When Daphne let out a low groan, Hermione closed her eyes again and tilted her head back against the wall behind her, hitting it with a soft thump. She was climbing. Climbing. Just a bit more. She was _ almost _there.

A hand twisted within her curls again.

“No, no. Did I say you could close your eyes? And were you thinking of coming already? Now, now, pet. You should know better. Keep looking at me.”

Hermione whined deep in her throat, the sound broken and high-pitched.

“P-please, Mistress.”

“Open your eyes.”

Hermione’s eyes blew wide again, and she turned to stare wantonly at Daphne. Heavy pants fell from her mouth in time with the now slow strokes of Draco’s tongue as it licked over her folds

“There’s my girl. Oh, I’ll let you come. All in due time though.” She pulled her fingers out of herself and slid them back and forth along Hermione’s lips. “I don’t think you’ve quite earned that right, yet, now have you?”

“N-no, Mistress.”

“Good answer.” Daphne dipped her fingers inside Hermione’s mouth. “Suck.” Hermione did, wrapping her tongue around her Mistress’s fingers and suckling her juices off of them.

Pulling back from Hermione, Daphne turned to look at Draco. “You may touch yourself now.” 

He removed his left-hand from Hermione’s hip and shifted down between his legs. Though all she could see was his platinum head between her own thighs, Hermione could picture what he was doing, stroking his cock from base to tip again and again. Just enough to ease the pressure though; not enough to come yet. Daphne hadn’t said he could. He’d surely twist his hand a bit every time he reached the head, _ oh… _She bit back another moan and looked back at Daphne.

“May I see him, Mistress?”

“Mmm, I suppose. Draco, on your knees. Hermione, touch yourself while you watch him but no coming yet.”

Draco grinned and gave one last, long lick between Hermione’s legs. He sat back on his knees, giving both women a lovely view of his hand stroking his glistening cock. Hermione lightly flicked her clit as she’d been told, and bit her lower lip. The sounds of his self-pleasure were downright sinful, something she could come to alone. The vision he made was even more obscene and wicked. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath.

“Let me taste him, Mistress.”

“Move behind him.” Hermione scrambled to obey.

“Hands on his waist.”

“Good, now kiss the right side of his neck.”

Hermione laved at the sweat slicked skin of Draco’s neck beneath her. She worked her way upwards and sucked his earlobe lightly into her mouth before nibbling at it. At the look of rapture on Daphne’s face, she could imagine the picture they made for her, exquisitely indecent in all the right ways. She moved her hands lightly up Draco’s taut stomach to his chest. 

She scratched lightly at his nipples and, when he sucked in a breath, squeezed one lightly, rolling it between her fingers as she ground her hips against his arse. She placed open mouthed kisses down his neck as she worked her way to his shoulders. Draco started grinding himself back into her, reciprocating her own hurried movements. Hermione was enthralled by the sound of their bodies moving together and the feeling of power she had--even as she maintained her submissive role. She filed away the idea that she might like to bring some sort of toy into a future session, maybe one to fuck Draco with even. They would need to discuss it later between the three of them. Right now, she was more entranced by the sight of her beautiful Mistress kneading her left breast while she furiously rubbed her clit, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to keep her dominatrix façade from crumbling. 

Hermione nipped harder at Draco’s ear.

“Follow me,” she demanded. 

She let go of him and fell to all fours, stalking determinedly towards her Mistress. She didn’t check to see if Draco had done as she had bid; she knew he would had followed.

Hermione crawled between Daphne’s legs, a roguish grin spreading over her face. As she dragged her hands up the shapely calves and thighs of the woman panting below her, Daphne’s hand left her clit slowly and she gazed into Hermione’s eyes. When Hermione reached Daphne’s hips, she gripped them tightly and Daphne instinctively tilted them upwards. A pillow appeared, courtesy of Draco’s quick thinking, and was shoved beneath Daphne’s arse as Hermione buried her face in her cunt.

She delved her tongue in and out of her Mistress’s passage, slick with want, then caressed her way up towards the throbbing bundle of nerves that would drive her wild. Hermione flicked her tongue across her clit before blowing on it gently. Hearing Daphne’s gasps of pleasure, she knew she was on the right track.

She groaned when she felt two slick fingers enter her own swollen passage from behind her. She tilted her arse back and up so Draco could reach her easier and drew the nether lips of the woman before her into her mouth, teasing her lightly.

Just as she released them, she felt a hand fall against her left arse-cheek. A gloriously exquisite sting shot from her arse straight to her clit, then reverberated, radiating throughout her body. The sound echoed through the stone room around them and all three froze slightly. Hermione glanced up to Daphne, eyes wide and begging her for further direction.

“Again.”

This time, the slap fell on the other side and Hermione let a breath out. Then came two more in rapid succession. One more slap fell before Hermione felt Draco rub her arse lovingly.

Hermione lowered her head again and began to lap at her Mistress’s clit. At the same time as she plunged two fingers into their Mistress’s opening she felt Draco settle in behind her, the tip of his cock nudging at her entrance. She felt Draco slam into her from behind and groaned as she slipped her free hand between them to flick at her own clit, simultaneously thrusting backwards to meet him stroke for stroke. She began to circle Daphne’s nub in time with Draco’s furious thrusts, upping the pressure she was using and humming low in her throat. She was so close to coming. So was Draco--she could feel it. His movements were speeding up and losing their rhythm.

She just needed to get their Mistress to come first so they could follow along with her. 

She nipped lightly at the woman’s clit. When Daphne gave a deep, guttural moan, and began to thrash her head back and forth, writhing beneath her and grinding her cunt up into Hermione’s face, Hermione knew she was nearly there. She pulled Daphne’s clit into her mouth and sucked gently, building pressure. Panting moans fell from Daphne’s mouth. Hermione curled the fingers she was thrusting inside Daphne upwards slightly and stroked them against the spongy tissue inside that she knew would drive her wild. She flicked her tongue once more. When she did, she felt Daphne begin to collapse around her.

“Ahhh! Yes! Oh Merlin, yes! Finally, fuck!” Daphne half shouted; half sobbed. 

Her inner walls fluttered around Hermione’s fingers and a rush of fluid flowed out of her. She was shaking, nearly crying, and Hermione was so close to following her.

With Daphne having finally come, Draco let loose and pounded into Hermione, his balls slapping against her with every stroke; his cock and her pussy making filthy, obscene noises. Hermione let her forehead fall to Daphne’s hip and sped up the rhythm of her hand between her legs. She was climbing again. Reaching for that peak. So close. Almost over the edge. She felt Draco stiffen behind her and within her. That was all she needed. She fell over the precipice with a cry, knowing from the sounds Draco was making that he was falling with her. She jerked her hips back against him as lightning shot through her body to her core.

When she came down from her high, she started to laugh. From behind and below her, she felt the others pick up the laughter with her.

“I suppose we know what that artefact does now, Granger?” 

“Artefact? Artefact! Oh, bloody hell! Merlin and Godric be damned! We didn’t.” Hermione spat out in a pained whisper then groaned.“Nooo. And we’re at work, too! We just _ fucked _ in our office!”

Daphne chuckled. “Oh, come off it, Granger. The doors are locked because we’re working under a quarantine with the statue. _ You _ cast _ Muffliato _. We’re bloody Unspeakables! Salazar’s sake, we’re working with an unknown artefact. I think we’ll get off okay.”

“Heh, get off. I’d say we already did that.” Draco snorted and Daphne rolled her eyes.

“Of course, you would find that humorous.” She flicked her fingers at him lazily before rolling out from beneath them both and glancing at the figurine on the table near them.

The piece was of a curvaceous woman with long, wavy hair. Feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and her right arm was missing, broken off, lost to the annals of time. Her left was held aloft, with what appeared to be a bow in hand. She was draped in clothing that was reminiscent of the Grecian peplos but none of her features were left to the imagination. A lion was curled at her feet, regal and poised. She wore a necklace adorned with a charm of an eight-pointed star. 

Hermione was already moving to redress herself. She had redone her hair in a bun and was stepping into the Muggle trousers and Henley top she typically wore beneath her work robes.

“So, goddess of fertility, possibly? But why the bow then? What can we add to our notes? Touching it causes one to feel a very high sense of lust, apparently. Inhibitions are lowered, particularly if one is with someone they already consider to be a potential partner?” She began to trail off as she 

“Potential my arse, Granger! The three of us have been living together in my flat for the past six months! Speaking of, are you _ ever _going to tell Weasley? I know Potter has figured out that you aren’t living at your old place any more; he’s not completely daft. Weaslbee on the other hand…? I mean, he’s engaged to Pansy. I think that just about says it all.”

“Oh hush, Malfoy. I’ll get around to it. You know how temperamental Ron can be. He nearly had a meltdown when Daphne and I went public. Can you imagine what’ll happen when the three of us do?”

“Let’s see...she was brought back from an island in the Mediterranean, oh—where was it again? I know it was near Mykonos…” Hermione began ruffling through her notes on the table.

“Tragonisi.” Hermione whipped around and stared at Daphne as she shrugged her robes back on and cast a charm to remove any wrinkles and debris.

“The witch that she was confiscated from claims she was picked up in a cave on her last holiday in Tragonisi.”

“Right…Tragonisi. I wonder if the Greek gods were worshipped there, or if there was another pantheon? But, wait, she’s obviously of magical origin. By all accounts the Muggles certainly worshipped a variety of gods and goddesses. Wizarding historians vacillate on if a majority of the Wizarding community has followed religious traditions or not over the centuries. Merlin, I need to read more about this. We’ll need to look into both magical and Muggle origins anyway. She might even predate our split from the Muggle community. Anyone for the library?”

She was met by a pair of groans wholly different from the ones she had heard earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I'm a little nervous about this one! It's my first time actually writing down the smut I compose at 2AM when I can't sleep, LOL.


End file.
